Half Elf
by Zelianyu
Summary: A girl is born of two worlds. One will shun her, while the other will accept her kind weather they want to or not. Some will help her, others will pity her and yet others will treat her like dirt. An exsistence that will be painful, yet her demenor sho
1. Default Chapter

I got the idea from reading Record of Lodoss War: Deedlits Tale. This is by no means a cross over; you will have to read to see the resemblance. YOU DO NOT HOWEVER HAVE TO HAVE READ Record of Lodoss War: Deedlits Tale to understand this story. I also do not own any characters associated with Rurouni Kenshin. The two characters Iinya and Tren however are mine.

"Iinya you must slow down."

"No Tren! they will take her and she'll be put into slavery. I will not allow that to happen."

"If you..." WACK. Tren batted away the branch that hit him in the face. Still his tred did not slow down. "...Do not slow down, you will tire out and your fumbling fast paced footsteps give you away." Tren replied having no problem keeping up.

"Then use your gentle swiftness to carry us...uh..." Trens eyes widened in horror, his eyes locking on a sight he would relive for the rest of his life. An arrow protruded from his wife's neck, it entered from the back and protruded out the front. His elfin hearing failing to have heard the specially designed arrow.

To Tren seconds seemed to turn into minutes as he looked at the arrow and the wound. However only a few seconds passed as he once again heard the surprised sound she made. "Uhh," Iinya gasped again as she held their child out. Tren quickly took the child as Iinya's body collapsed backwards to the ground. He pulled the baby to his chest and swiftly jumped backwards into the trees. Once he managed to gain a branch that would hold his weight, he stared down at the woman that had changed his thinking when it came to human feelings. He could only find one word from both languages to describe the depth of emotions and unrational thinking; love. He'd fallen in love with a human and in an instant he'd lost her spirit, soul, and body.

Tren felt his eyes start to sting the longer he looked up her lifeless form. His eyes traveled over her form trying to memorize everything he could. His eyes skimmed quickly over her form coming to a shuddering halt at the arrow, then quickly to her life less eyes. A ghost of a smile was on her lips as she'd handed her bundle of joy to him. Quickly he turned his back to the scene and listened to the heavy footsteps that approached. The heaviness of the tread could only be a humans. The tread along with the whispered voices of the dying plants, screamed to his ears.

Tren's mind wandered back to his now dead wife, his one wish was to be able to bury her body in a field of flowers, where she could rest peacefully and be surrounded by beauty. The glade where they had been married came to his mind along with their own special ceremony, where their daughter might have been conceived. His first and foremost priority however was to save the child their love had produced.

Tren turned and stood towering on the branch, the thick leaves and color of his clothing helped to hide him. "We've found the kings wench, but the blasted man that was with her has escaped. A deep voice a seemed to spout humor at the dead body.

"What are we suppose to do now, he wanted her alive." A wirey voice spoke coming from a man that resembled a weasle.

"Lets take the woman's body to him, he can still have his fun." The gruff man spoke and cackled as his men joined in. Two men picked her body up harshly. A third yanked the arrow from her neck producing a gaping hole as he'd pulled the barbed arrow out the same way it had gone in. Tren jerked as he watched them rip the arrow free, then watched as they proceeded back the way they came.

Trens Eyes flashed with rage as he saw how they treated her. He wanted to leap down and fight all the men to retrieve her body and avenge her death; but by himself and with his child the odds were against him.

Tren calmed his emotions, noticing it took longer than he was use to, proving he'd been around humans far too long. The reason he'd been around humans was to share his life with his wife and ensharing their lives as humans they created a tiny child of their own that needed to be protected. Their child was of a mixed race, that would be shunned by both kinds of beings, but still to have a child born from love made the harshness seem a dull ache.

Tren looked down at the sixmonth old girl. She was young and healthy and had she been any younger she wouldn't be able to survive without her mother, let alone the wrath of the soldiers. Sometimes living with humans could cloud ones judgment, it would take many years, but still his inner workings would always be there to calm him. He had to think the way his fellow kind did.

Quickly he jumped from one tree branch to with the lightest steps, making no sound as he landed. He swiftly hurried the opposite way the soldiers had gone. He could not live in a village with his kin, for the child would be cast out into the cold to fend for herself. The child was never to be accepted by his kin because she had human blood flowing with in her. He would settle in a human village that had other of his kin. They need not be from the same village to be kin, as long as they were of the same kind.

It would take most of the night to reach the village, housing mostly humans but others his kin had also been known to seek refuge over one mishap or another.

A few hours later Tren came upon the village he was seeking, using the trees to sheild his form as he went. He couldn't under estimate the guards and their tenacity to gain wealth from their leige. Greed was too common among humans and a rare amount of his kind. Tren's feet made no sound on the foliage littering the ground in front of the quite and well hidden villager. Slowly he approached the gate not wanting to alarm anyone or wake his daughter.

"Halt who approaches?" A guard called.

"I am Tren, I have come to seek refuge after my wife was killed in cold blood." Tren closed his eyes and stepped into the light of the torches hanging on the walls near the wooden doors. They lit the area around the guards and a few feet in front of where they stood. One of the guards took two steps toward the intruder, brandishing his weapon meanacingly.

Gasps came from both soldiers as they too in the stranger. Even with the limited torch light, he was a sight to behold. He stood six foot tall, his body was lean and muscular. His eyes were slightly smaller than a humans but the difference was so minimal that only people looking hard could detect it. His eyes were keen and sharp and could see a long distance away, the deep rich green bordered on a forest green. The sight was never heard of in humans, they had green eyes, but no human's bore this deep to an actual green held in nature. An olive green is usually what humans had. His skin was a golden honey brown. It was too light to be a real brown, yet too dark to be considered white. His long flowing golden hair shimmered even in the dim firelight coming from the torches. He was dressed in a deep green tunic and pants with leaves woven sporadically into each piece. The only adornmaent that didn't seem to be made from plants was a golden ban wrapped around the middle of his forehead, with a pendent in the middle. The pendent held a white unicorns head with a flowing mane.

The soldiers eyes wandered over Trens form and stopped on the bundle in his arms. The little sleeping girl was wrapped in a thick green blanket that held the same glossy coat as his own attire. The same man that had taken the two steps walked further forward as the other cocked his bow. The arrow was knocked and aimed as his face. The first knight looked at the child. "She seems to be a pure child of our heritage, no features of a human seem preset.

"I assure she is half human, as she grows the features you see now will change. Her mother was just killed this very night and I seek to save the child from the same fate."

"Tell! Who is the child's mother? If we recognize the name given, we shall allow you to enter." The man stepped back a pace.

"Iinya Shiinai, Her name was not yet linked with mine. So that is her sure name."

"Yes I have heard the name before. She was a proud respectable lady that was in the Lords court. I heard a child from another union stopped the marriage that was to happen. No word of who the man was, until now.

"Yes it's been a long kept secret. Tren mourned thinking of his past.

"We shall permit you to enter, but you must remember that not all the villagers will accept the child you hold. She may resemble a human more so than us but she will still be shunned by some of the villagers. The pointed ears however will always show a heritage she has even if hidden, by a human face.

"I understand, but she'll be accepted right?"

"By the other of our kin yes. Most of the humans will refrain from having any contact with the child. The gates were opened and Tren walked into his new village, the first village not fully of his tribe that he'd stayed in. This village would be little Misao's home and with it her chance to live a life where she could at least be accepted by some of both kin.

Misao could grow up to be a pretty half-elf child with dark tresses that shimmered like the elves. Her skin was a golden color just like her fathers, but that could change over time. Her ears had small points to them, like most elves. Her eyes were unlike any elvish eyes or humans eyes. They sparkled and shined as humans did, but still they were unusually large. The shimmering Aqua Blue eyes of hers seemed to hold so much emotion even at her young age. This would be the place Misao was to be raised to become a half-elf child. She would learn of the spirits and be trained to defend herself. She would grow up in a safe home.

Okay well this is a prologue so its shorter tan most. It's also the first and only prologue I have ever down for a story. So I hope its somewhat good and that all the description doesn't annoy everyone.

Okay this is a tad redone t doesn't contain anything it didn't have before. I hated how it was written. So I hope this is a little better style wise. If anyone would like to be a beta reader let me know I'd really like the help. Grammar and other stufff is not my best subject, though I do try really hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember I only own two characters in the story, well now one. It's dun, dun duh Tren. I also owned Iilya.

13 Years Later...

"Misao, dear child get your butt off that branch. You have chores, as do all the villagers."

"Yeah, I know." Misao smiled. She was crouched on the branch, so her legs were spread and her hands were on the branch between them. She gripped the branch and pushed off the branch. She flew forward as he legs came off the branch and dropped to the ground. She let go of the branch and fell silently on the packed earth. Get going to the river and fetch the water."

"Okay." Misao smiled and grabbed the pail. She ran toward the path and started humming. The village was a pretty big sized village and having to fetch water was a big chore, but it was fun to be out in the woods.

Misao hurried to the river and back as many times as needed. The last trip she brought the bucket down. She ran forward toward the yelling. She couldn't get through the crows and she was too short to see over the crowd. She swirled her hand calling a wind spirit. The wind spirit lifted Misao up so she could see.

A gasped escaped her lips. A tall man with a beige and orange trench coat held two middle sized swords. He was breathing slightly heavily. He ran forward and struck but met air. Misao watched as the person he was fighting landed behind him. Her eyes landed on the elf fighting and she watched him land. 'Father?" She questioned in her mind. Tren dodged each attack, easily. He held a sword himself, but the gleam on the sword was a green, showing it was elvish. He held the sword in his right hand and kept it as his side as he dodged. He swiftly dodged the two blades the tall man swung. His movements were fluid like water and, the gracefulness didn't go unnoticed by any except the man fighting the elf.

"Come on Tren, finish him." One of the villagers shouted.

Another villager shouted to the other one, "He would never do that, he has elfin blood, and they never kill unless necessary."

Tren brought his sword up to deflect an attack. He landed on the ground after another leap to get out of the way. He had landed in a crouching position and with his speed he shot forward in a low charge. The man deflected his blade with one of his shorter blades. The deflection made both opponents fly back and skid in the dirt. Tren glanced at the ground and jumped into the air once more. His blade clashed against both shorter blades and was once again pushed back to land in a crouch. He shot forward once more, a gleam caught in the tall mans eyesight told him he'd made the wrong move. The man dodged and swept one of his blades under the sword and aimed for his chest.

"FATHER," Misao screamed as she pulled kunai from her person. She moved with the wind spirit, over the crowd, getting close enough to throw them. The Kunai's flew from her fingers. She threw two blades and one hit the tip of the small sword falling to the ground as it bounced off the blade. The other simultaneously hit the very top of the handle.

The man was shocked as his blade clash to the ground fun the sudden impact. He swiftly turned his head and met a pair of aqua blue eyes. His cold steely blue gaze met hers and he glared. He turned his hand to aim the blade at her, but it was knocked from his hand by the bottom of the sword hilt. "If you wish to fight to the death, then pick that up and throw it, if not I suggest you pick your blades up and sheath them." Tren spoke with coldness in his voice Misao had never heard before. "Come down and let the spirit rest." He looked at Misao.

"Yes." Misao floated to the ground and the spirit disappeared into the air once more. "Why were you fighting?" Misao questioned.

"I was challenged.' Was his blunt answer.

"Mmm, where have you been hiding the sword father?" Misao question, she had never once in her life seen her father fight with anything more than a stick.

"I will tell you later, it is time your learned about your heritage from me."

Misao nodded and turned to the stranger.

"Why would you attack a female?"

"If I remember correctly you attacked me first." The deep voice said.

"Mmm, I didn't attack you, I merely stopped your blade from mortally wounding my father. Misao smiled at him. If I had attacked you, you would no longer be standing,

"You would have killed me I take it?" His voice was emotionless and cold. The deepness did nothing to help make it sounder warmer.

"No, I won't kill, no matter for what reason." A bigger smile graced her features and she grabbed her father's arm. "I've colleted the water for the village, now was there something else I needed to do today." Misao smiled up at her father.

"I do not believe so, ask Trin."

"Why, you usually give me my chores?"

"I have other business to discuss."

"Father?" Tren yanked his arm from his daughters grasp.

"Go ask Trin." He snapped, and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfear I just didn't want you to leave me." Misao's smile faltered and her eyes started to glisten. Misao turned and started running toward the back of the village. She ran past the gate kicking the last bucket of water over.

"MISAO!" Tren called.

"You can find her later, finish your business with me." The man stated. He recoiled as he saw the anger in the elves eyes. A hand now on his neck squeezing enough to only let a tiny bit of air into his lungs.

"I can finish my business with you any time, my daughter is first and foremost. If that strikes you as odd, leave the village and do not return, or I will kill you next time. If you wish to wait go to my hut and wait. It's the back hut near the back entrance. Tren tossed Aoshi to the ground and sprinted after his daughter.

The villagers had scattered a soon as Misao had landed, so no one was paying attention to the two fighters, even if they had, they wouldn't have said a word. The man put a hand to his throat. "He may be an elf, but loosing his wife changed his demeanor more than ever, Aoshi. The calmness he had is still in him, but his daughter comes before anyone." An old voice said.

"Jiya," Aoshi crocked out.

"Have you seen the half elfling?"

"Yes, she ruined the match between her father and I."

"You would have killed him, if she had not stopped you I would have, and you wouldn't be conscious." Jiya stated plainly.

Aoshi rubbed his neck as he finally stood. "Why must this plan continue?"

"We need her abilities, and if we do not take her, the troops will find her. She holds her mothers eye and her dark hair, no elf has dark hair."

"The lord is still looking for the girl?" Aoshi questioned.

"Yes and he will stop at nothing to get her, he is intent on having her. She holds the same key of power as her mother did. We must keep her safe, even if that means you and her will wed." Jiya stated mate-of-factly.

Aoshi's head whipped around to look at him. "I will not wed that child." Aoshi responded.

"She is not ready as of yet, and neither are you. You must be three years older, as must she." Jiya smiled at the look on his face." He was only teasing, though if it must come to be for her to be set free from pursuit he would do it. "We will consult with him about her coming in three years time." Jiya started toward Tren's hut.

"Fine, I will not wed her." Aoshi proclaimed stubbornly.

"I was joking Aoshi, I doubt she would marry a stiff like you as it is." Aoshi bristled at the comment and then shook it off, his mask making his features cold once more. A smile appeared on Aoshi's face, 'We shall see what comes in three years time, she will be taller and her innocence more pleasing to him." Jiya chuckled as they made it to the hut and entered.

Okay I have no intent on making this, points up, another wedding fic at all. I don't even know why I wrote that.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Rk Characters k. The two I do own, are Tren and Iinya.

This chapter is a little angsty.

Review P: Unfortunately nope there was nothing. It just happened. Wahhhh oh well things happen life goes on sadness is I don't get the point behind a kiss now. It probably didn't help that my first kiss was a French kiss either oh well. ON GOES MY LIFE. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Glad you like it so far.

legolasEstelstar : I'm 18, never could get close to guys, they always hightailed it and ran if I even remotely liked them. Oh well life moves on. Unfortunately nope it wasn't really special at all. I'm happy I got my first kiss, but it's just something that happened, no life remembering moment. Like I said before probably because it was a French kiss first off. I hadn't kissed a guy told him that does he listen noooooooooope. Besides that he has to go talk to his friends about other stuff that I wanted to throtle him for...but life sucks sometimes gotta deal. Funny haven't talked to him since two days after that happened. Not really disappointed either hehe. Oh well life moves on so go read the story. Hope you like the chapter glad you like it so far.

Misao sprinted out the back entrance and took the left path. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she ran. 'I don't want to lose him, I lost mom when I was a baby and now to lose him would be..." Misao cut that train of thought off as she continued to run jumping over branches and going under others all without the slightest bit of sound.

She ran full speed and found herself in a clearing, stopping immediately, she looked around the small clearing a glint of silver caught her eye and she tumbled down to the ground, rolling back onto her feet. She turned to face the man who licked his lips as he held his double-edged sword. "A young child out ere, now that's a new un." The man laughed and his eyes glanced to his left. Another man, this one younger and slightly taller, came out and stood next to the older one.

"Yeah, and she fits the description to." Misao's eyes widened.

"If it weren't for the ears, I'd say she's human." The older man said.

"Yeah, but look closely at the eyes, sure there a humans coloring, but you can just tell of the elfish in her if ya stare." Both men started laughing. Misao took a step back gaining both men's attention. "You're not going anywhere, we've had to look for you for awhile now and we ain't letting you go anywhere." The younger man lunged forward wrapping his arms around air, as Misao jumped up and did a back flip, landing 5 feet away from the younger man.

"She's an elfin alright." The man smiled and showed his crooked yellow teeth. "Now lets do this a different way shall we. The man closed his eyes and started chanting something. Misao tried to cover her ears, but her hands froze a foot away from them. "You gotta be quicker than that with a freeze spell little one. Misao felt her whole body go stiff as she tried to move. Her face wouldn't move either; she was only able to move her eyelids. "If I wound ya, you'll be easier to carry." The man held his sword up and ran toward her with a wicked smile on his face. Misao squinted her eyes shut and waited to feel the pain.

CLINK

Misao heard the sword hit a smaller piece of metal. She opened her eyes and tried to smile.

"If it ain't the high elf Tren. Haven't seen you in about 12 years now eh" The man growled as he was shoved back.

"Release that, that binds the elfin power." Tren chanted as he charged the man with his sword. Misao gasped as she fell forward. She landed on her hands and knees. She shoved herself up quickly as she heard the footsteps of the younger soldier. She stumbled backwards.

"please help me, let me control the wind to do my bidding." Misao chanted that again two more times and then jumped into the air, dodging a strike from the young soldiers sword. She hovered in the air as the wind surround her.

Misao pulled three kunai from her sleeve and shot them toward the soldier. Two bounced off his sword and landed on the ground. The third nailed his right shoulder causing him to drop his sword. He placed his left hand on his shoulder and growled up to her.

"Dean, Go report to the lord that she lives." A wicked smile appeared on the older soldiers face as her reflect an attack and lunged quickly swiping the sword on Tren's side. "Still as quick as ever darn ya." Tren took a deep breath at the stinging he felt.

Misao watched them fight, glancing down at the younger soldier who was picking his sword up and sheathing it. "Oh spirits of wind grant me your power once more. She placed her hand out. "Form a gust of wind." Misao closed her eyes and listened to the wind. She quickly opened her eyes and aimed at the running man. The blast hit him in the middle of the back, he flew forward his head connecting with a tree and he slipped down to the earth unconscious. Misao's eyes turned back to the fight.

Misao watched as the two clashed against one another, but something was wrong. 'My father, he is slowing down, he's never battles like this even with a much worse wound.' Misao saw the smirk on the older soldiers face as Tren's arm seemed to spasm and his sword fell to the earth.

"Like my paralyzing spell?" He questioned with a ring of laughter as he lunged forward. Tren's eyes widened as he fell to his knees as the soldier lunged.

"FATHER!" Misao screamed as she used the wind to propel herself towards her father, but she stopped as she heard the sound of the sword entering flesh. The look she saw on his face was that of pain. She gasped, as the wind seemed to fall away from her, she plopped to the ground and stared at her father. She sat on her right side and her hands pulled at the grass.

"That spell does wonders on elves." The man snarled as he twisted his blade and yanked it free. A cry of anguish left Tren's lips as his body fell backwards. A groan escaped his lips when he landed. Misao felt her eyes sting with pain as she saw the shallow breathing of her father. "Now lets work on the little half-ling." Misao stared wide-eyed at her father's body. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as the only thing she could even remotely see was her father. She had no idea about her surroundings or if she was in danger, the only thing that mattered to her was her father.

Tren gasped for breath, the sword had torn up his shoulder and he'd be lucky if he didn't die from the blood loss. His eyes opened wearily as he looked to his daughter. He saw the soldier walking toward her. 'The last of my strength will be to save her Iilya.' He took a deep breath making his whole chest area ache. "I call upon the spirits of fire and wind, combine and protect the..." A deep gasp made him stop and close his eyes for a minute. "...One who contains my blood." He closed his eyes as he felt the spirits gather around him, his breathing seemed to worsen and he fought to hold onto life just a little longer.

Misao continued to stare at her father, unable to move from shock. She turned her head as she finally managed to hear the solders movements. She turned her head numbly toward him her eyes dull. She saw the glint of his sword, as the sun reflected off it, as he swung it downward. Misao didn't even realize it was aimed at her, she felt so numb.

Misao felt the air move and she watched as the sword hit a shield of red, causing sparks to fly. Misao looked to her father once again. His breathing was ragged and his eyes closed. Misao numbly stood and walked to him, all the while the soldier tried to strike her, but connected with the shield of fire. He screamed as a spark flew off and landed on his tunic. He ran screaming from the clearing, his sword forgotten as he tried to get the flames out on his tunic.

Misao fell to her knees besides her father. She scooted as close to him a she could and placed his head on her lap. "Papa." Misao sniffled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Misao." He chocked out taking a deep wheezing breath. Misao's eyes widened as more tears fell. "It'll be okay, you just tell Trin what happened she'll raise you." His eyes started to drop closed.

"No, I want you to raise me, you can't go." Misao cried brokenly, tears falling from her eyes. "Why did you use that spell, you would have been okay if you hadn't used the fire spell" Misao shook her head.

"I wanted you to be safe, as did you mother. Don't ever think we died because of you. We died for you happily. We both love you very much." A cough racked his form as he forced himself to keep his eyes open. "Tell Aoshi, to come back in three years, and I love...you...very...much...never...for...get...that..." Tren's eyes shut as his head flopped to the side.

"FATHER!" Misao screamed as she wept holding his head in her lap. "I love you too." She whispered as she cried.

"I'm tired of waiting." Aoshi growled as he paced the small house.

"Yes well learn to wait." Okina replied a little shaken, he still hadn't returned. "I have a feeling any plans of taking the girl now will not go well." Okina mumbled. He glanced out the window of the hut and saw droplets of rain starting to fall. "Maybe we should go search for them..." Okina started as the door opened slowly.

Misao heard talking inside the hut and slowly opened the door. Her dull eyes searched the hut and she saw the two figures. Her dull eyes met Okina'. She lowered her head once more, shook the little amount of rain she'd got on her tunic off. A watery smile came upon her face, "Tren, the high elf has been killed in battler." She managed to say before breaking in to sobs.

Aoshi couldn't believe the amount of blood she was caked in but her words made his eyes almost double in size. "What do you mean killed?" Aoshi barked at her, causing her to jump.

Misao looked at him and then back at the floor. Aoshi had never seen that look in his life and he decided no more words were to be spoken about the incident by him, at least. "I think it's very clear, the soldiers have found her." Okina replied as he stood. "They are still unsure of what village she resides in, but they shall start looking and soon." Misao nodded numbly.

"One of the soldiers burned to death, but the younger one was only knocked out so I am sure he told the lord, is what he called him." Misao mumbled.

"Yes no one is really sure of his name, its not to be spoken outside the castle." Okina mumbled in return. Okina opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I am not to go with you as of yet, my father said three years from today. I am tired and I have much to deal with so please leave." Misao's voice was dull and she held her eyes closed.

"I'm sure you are child, your father was a heavy elf. He was also very good man as well, a very good father. I do hope you are able to overcome your grief, he was an honorable man and he'd want you to live your life happily. He'd understand you would morn, but not for your entire life I bid you goodbye until the next time we meet." Misao smiled sadly and nodded as the two left. Misao walked to her bed and crumbled upon it once again starting to cry.

DANG not really where I wanted to go, I kinda wanted him to die when Aoshi and Misao were to meet again, but I changed my mind. Ahh I know the next chapter will start in the three years later, because I don't want to write anymore sadness as of right now. They'll be bits and pieces of her remembering hard times to get over her father and all, but I want the story to progress at a reasonable rate, thus cutting out a filler chapter about how she feels. If I do that this story will take a different route than I want it to.

Next chapter Aoshi and Misao meet three years later. Misao is now to be trained in the oniwanbanshuu and they already have a mission that dates back three years.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin Characters. Also the language or song thing there is made up to a tune in my head, its not there to mean anything, if it does and its means something  
good cool! If it means something bad whelp I didn't write it for that lol.

Ahh the lovlies of reviews. The you suck one is quite inspiring, darn people at least have the decency to sign in would ya. Jeez I'l lkeep from saying anything else as it didn't piss me off, but you could at least give me a name rathe than...blankness. Anyway enjopy the story peoples. Please read and review.

**Three Years Later**

"La la la la," A deep tune was heard through the forest. "Ryo, ni tami koko ni koko ni li ni chin nagani la le rangu ni wa, mirai ni nie."

A tall man walked along the forest path leading to the river. He heard the beautiful song being sung. His eyes scanned the road, finding no one. The voice sounded all around him.

"Ha lei, ri ki sichi ni name li no. Ri fly tonomite shite no kare, mi hono, hono nake shite me line no mi wa ti no."

Once again he heard the voice, still not feeling a presence, or able to pinpoint the voice. A whistle from the wind caused him to turn around, unsheathing his longer Kodachi.

"He he, I believe you are late." A smile on the girls face made him blink, as he recognized her. "What's wrong, surprised I'm in the air?" Her voice sounded once more, with a slight giggle at the end.

"You aren't using the wind power?" His deep voice questioned.

"Mmm, my technique must be better, since even you can't sense it." Misao brought her right hand up and twirled it. A blue swirl appeared around it. Aoshi's eyes widened. Misao turned her head and her hand stopped, making the blueness disappear. She fell to the ground, landing silently on her feet.

Aoshi sensed another presence as Misao ran forward through the trees. Aoshi could hardly follow her movements. Swiftly he unsheathed his other Kodachi and followed her.

He saw her jump into a tree and stop for a moment. She jumped down a second later, a thud being heard. He skidded to a halt as he stood in the clearing. Misao was in a crouching position. A man stood across from her wiping blood from his mouth.

"None have been able to capture me as of yet. You think you will be able to." Misao stood and readied three kunai.

"Ahh, the little half-ling, so you do still live? You've done well, but the lord whishes for you. As soldiers we have a duty to do what he says." A smirk appeared on his face. "As long as I bring you in alive, I'll be rewarded, no matter how battered you are."

"Try," Was Misao's answer as she jumped into the air throwing two of her kunai, only to have them buried in dirt. She did a back flip, with a side twist and landed on a tree limb. She jumped from the tree limb with her arms spread and did a front flip to land in a crouch position once more. Misao rolled to the side as she missed being cut by a double-edged sword. She looked to the man and smiled as he yanked on his sword, growling when he couldn't free it.

Misao bowed her head steeling her eyes and looked once more to him. She grabbed the handle of the kunai with all of her fingers. She tossed it at the man hitting him in the side of the neck. Misao closed her eyes and turned her head away.

The man gasped, his eyes widened, as his hands let go of the sword handle. He dropped to his knees, yanking the small knife free and then falling to his side. His eyes closed and his body relaxed.

Aoshi watched her as she fought and saw the drop in her head, before she killed him. She turned to face Aoshi, tears glistening in her eyes. "We should return to the village, I must gather the water for the town, and then I will talk with you." Misao closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes.

"You cry for those you kill?" Aoshi voiced.

Misao opened her eyes and a sad smile came to her face. "Yes." Misao bowed her head and walked slowly toward him, passing him as she walked back to the river.

"Why?" She heard him questioned as he started to follow her.

"You should go back to the village, the water duty is mine." Misao stated ignoring his question.

"I'll help you."

Misao stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, only to bump into him. His eyes were staring into the forest. She backed up a couple steps. "I can do it myself, I started carrying the water when I was 7, and I've been able to do it by myself since I was 11."

"Accepting help when its offered is hard for you to do isn't it?" His eyes were still scanning the area around them.

Misao gasped and then growled. "I've been by myself for three years, I'll stay that way."

"You won't have that luxury. You've finally hit that age, where the guards will be more frequent in capturing you." Aoshi replied.

"I can choose my own path." Misao snarled turning away from him, she started walking once again, only to have him follow her.

"Your fathers whishes, when you were older were what?" Aoshi stopped and waited for her answer. "I know he told you what those were."

Misao stopped and turned to face him. "How would you know what they were?"

"Jiya and your father were very old friends, he told him all his whishes for you." Aoshi's eyes pierced hers.

"He wanted me to learn to fight in the best way possible to protect myself. He also wanted me to find someone to settle down with. It shouldn't matter to you what those wishes were." Misao raised her voice.

"It can matter to me if I wish it to, but I don't. This is all Jiya's doing. I am only here because of him." Aoshi replied coldly.

"Then tell the old man to return here instead of a selfish man, that has no regard for others feelings. I didn't ask you to come here, and I certainly don't need to have feelings well up once more, now that I've finally been able to get over them,

Aoshi scrunched his eyes in slight anger, "I have my orders and you are to come with me. You need to be taken from the village as soon as possible, so the town's folk are not harmed, by the soldiers.

"I do not need to go with you, I will choose my own path." Misao closed her eyes.

"Your fathers wish was to have you train with the Oniwabanshuu."

Misao's eyes snapped open. "You're one of the spies?" Misao gasped as she backed away.

"Yes, as is Jiya." Aoshi replied walked toward her, as she backed away.

"What's your name?" Misao asked as she hit a tree.

"Aoshi Shinomori, you interrupted a fight, between your father and I." Aoshi stood directly in front of her.

Misao's eyes were cast to the ground. "I thought you looked some what familiar. You've grown quite a bit and your features have changed some."

"Why did you need to know my name?" Aoshi questioned. She seemed to fall limp against the tree."

"My father left…" Misao stopped as the wind blew in front of her face. It was a small gust and it didn't rustle the leaves. Misao moved her ear slightly picking up a whistle sound. She gasped and looked up to Aoshi. She pushed herself away from the tree and rammed her body against his.

THUNK, THUNK

Misao breathed a sigh, and felt one of Aoshi's arms wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around his chest as he pushed himself to his feet. Aoshi scanned the tree lines, but couldn't determine where the arrows had come from.

"It has to be an elf." Aoshi muttered. Misao looked up at him. Aoshi raced through the forest winding through the trees hearing more arrows hit trees as he ran. "I'm going to carry you differently here, so I can picked up my pace, if we continue at this…" Aoshi ducked as an arrow soared over his head. "…One of us will be injured."

"Fine." Misao felt Aoshi jump into a tree and land, one of his feet slipping. Misao's feet hit the branch and she cried out in shock. Aoshi regained his footing quickly as Misao pushed her aching feet against the branch. Misao pushed herself so she was in the air giving Aoshi the chance to slip his arm under her knees and his other under her back. Quickly he leaped from the branch, a few more thunks being heard. Misao uwrapped her arms around his neck as his speed increaed.

Misao was sure she could run faster than he, but right now she didn't quite feel up to it for some reason. Aoshi moved his arm slightly and Misao whimpered in pain. Aoshi looked down at her, and saw her harsh breathing. "We have to get to the Oniwabanshuu hideout quickly."

Misao nodded as her energy was draining fast. She felt dizzy, and closed her eyes letting unconsciousness take over.

Aoshi huffed slightly as he quickly walked to the oniwabanshuu hideout. He'd lost the archers about an hour ago. Just incase he'd went the other way, leaving a false trail. He jumped into a tree and jumped the tree branches back toward the hideout.

He looked upon the gate and silently went into the shadows, jumping over the wall and landing inside the gate. He looked around, as he saw no guards. He shook his head. "Han'nya," Aoshi whispered loud enough for him to hear. Han'nya appeared from the shadows and stood next to Aoshi. "Where are the guards?"

"I believe two were suppose to be watching the gate." Han'nya replied.

"Yes, they are supposed to be watching for intruders, make sure they are punished severely." Hannya nodded and once more seemed to disappear.

Aoshi looked down to the half-elf in his arms, and noticed her shallow breathing. He hurried toward the building and went inside.

Misao groaned as she awoke, slowly she sat up and placed a hand to her forehead.

"I'm surprised you awoke so soon." Aoshi voiced from the corner.

Misao turned her head toward his voice, and could make out his outline, barely.

"What happen?" Misao mumbled. She looked over to the shadows and thought she saw him turn his head. Misao quickly looked down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over her wrapped breasts. She groaned as her head started aching with every movement she made. Misao lay back down, closing her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what happen?" Misao questioned a little quieter.

"You were skimmed by an arrow, it had some type of poison on it." Aoshi replied. "I hope you feel better in the morning we have some place we need to go.

Misao groaned as she tried to move onto her side and couldn't. She sighed and closed her eyes sleep claiming her.

Misao awoke in the morning, her headache had disappeared some. Slowly she sat up keeping the blanket above her breasts. She looked around the small room, and notice it had four pieces of furniture. There was a place to put dresses and other clothing, a rectangular box at the end of the bed, _'Probably to store blankets.' _Misao thought. A small table that had a candle on it, and what looked to be a book. The last piece was what she was laying on.

The door opened and a tall woman stepped inside the room. The woman looked over to her immediately, not one bit surprised she was up. "You definitely have elf in you." The woman's stated. "A human would have been out a day at least with the type of poison you had in your system. The woman slowly walked toward the bed. "I still need to check the wound and make sure that it's not infected." The woman set a bag on the floor next to her feet. She bent down slowly and yanked the blankets from Misao's hands. "I'm Takani Megumi."

"Makimachi, Misao," Misao mumbled, her eyes widened as the woman started undoing her wraps. "What are you doing?" Misao quickly asked.

"Your wraps are over the wound, I need to unwrap them in order to check the wound." Megumi looked up at her. Misao stayed still as the wraps were unwrapped only partly. "It seems your wound is mostly healed, it should finish before lunchtime." Megumi rewrapped the wraps and then stood up grabbing her bag. "Aoshi should be here in a short while, with clothing for you." Megumi left the room and Misao glared at the door. It opened almost immediately after she left. Misao grabbed the blanket once more, covering herself.

Aoshi walked into the room, holding the only onimistu uniform her could find, in her size. He looked to the bed and saw the angry look. He tossed the clothes to the bed and turned his back to her. "Get dressed, we need to leave immediately," The door slammed closed as he waited outside the room.

Misao winched slightly at her aching muscles, and the slight pain that went up her back. She grabbed the clothing and picked it up. She examined it and sighed, it looked a little short for her liking. She quickly placed it on, finding it fit her fine. She walked to the door and opened it.

Aoshi looked to her and noticed her hair. "You might want to put your hair back." Aoshi muttered.

"I need a leather tie." Misao stated, as she placed her hands on her hips. Aoshi followed the motion, and let his eyes wander further down her form. He had to admit that for a woman of her age, she should be wearing something more appropriate, but most of the outfits were made for men. He snapped his eyes away from her, looking at the floor. He dug into his pocket and handed her the tie she wore when he went to pick her up.

She took it with a smile and started braiding her hair. She wrapped the piece of leather in the last part of the braid and then wrapped it around the end of the braid. She tied it securely and then followed Aoshi down the hall.

"What kind of mission are we going on?" Misao asked, her cheery nature coming back to her despite the new place she was in.

"One that should have been taken care of three years ago. Weather you know it or not, your father was respected among the high elves, even when he married a human. His skills were excellent, he was trustworthy, and a leader. He was looked upon highly among them. The high elves may not have learnt of his death. We must go tell them of it. Misao stopped dead in her tracks. Aoshi stopped and looked at her wide eyes.

"I have to go to the village that will shun my very existence?" Misao gasped.

"Yes," Aoshi was confused. "I'm sure your father would wish you were to tell them, than someone they do not know, let alone a human." Aoshi replied.

"I guess you are right." Misao mumbled. She caught up with Aoshi and they continued to walk down the halls and out of the Oniwabanshuu hideout.

Okay well its done yay. I hope you like it.

Next chapter Aoshi and Misao's trip to the high elf forest, and of course, the high elves them selves bye.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since they set out to their destination. Misao had two hours of sleep over that time, and could barley walk. She wasn't sure how many Aoshi had had. From the look of it he wasn't tired at all.

Misao stumbled, She shook her head and tried to take longer strides and felt her knees weaken. She stopped and took a heavy breath. Aoshi stopped ahead of her. "More danger she mumbled."

Aoshi turned to face her and shook his head, stopping as her form fell into him. He stumbled back a step and turned her so her face was up. Her breathing was deep and even, and her face relaxed.

Aoshi admitted that he'd had few hours sleep as well, but she'd had to fight harder then him. She was a female and being a female her skills were limited with her strength. She had to fight three men that were at least, three times her strength. He'd been lost in thought, so many memories, that he hadn't notice her weariness. He picked her up and walked into the clearing. He'd planned on resting, now it seemed, it may take a day longer. He wasn't sure how long she would sleep, and she was already far too exhausted to make it through the forest for the rest of the day.

He tried to set her down near a tree but found her arms had wrapped around his waist. He sighed heavily and turned around. He backed up against the tree and slid down it. Misao's head lying in his lap as he leaned his back against the tree.

Aoshi soon fell into a deep sleep his arms wrapping around Misao's form.

_**We need an elf to go into the human world. We need a status of the humans and how far away there wars lie away from us. The chosen elf will be one who is able to handle himself in most situations. You will be turned into a human, your memories lost until you return to this forest. Your immortality shall be taken until your true form is revealed once more.**_

_**A tragedy will be fall and you shall return to inform us what that tragedy is.**_

Aoshi shot up as he heard movement around them. His breath heavy as he came out of his deep slumber to find, he could feel many ki's surrounding them. He looked down to the girl still lying in his lap, another sigh coming from her as she buried her head against his stomach.

Aoshi shook her only gaining another sigh. "Misao," He whispered harshly and shook her harder.

"She won't awaken again, unless the elder lifts the sleep spell from her. Two tall figures with glowing blonde hair stood before him. "I am surprised a human such as yourself did not fall victim to the spell.

Another four elves came from the forest, their feet making not even the slightest of sounds. One of the elves from the four looked upon the two people on the forest floor. His eyes met Aoshi's cold gaze and he looked to the two young elves standing near them.

"Bring them to the elder she will let us know what we need to do." The eldest of the elves, in the group spoke.

Aoshi was yanked to his feet, Misao's form tumbling to the ground. Her golden skin gleamed in the stream of sunlight that flittered through the trees. Her black hair shimmered in the light, as it covered her ear.

"Pick the human up, we won't dirty our hands with her kind." One of the younger elves almost growled.

Aoshi's cold gaze turned to the elf that held his left arm. He pulled his arm free and lifted her form into his arms. He was then surrounded, an elf in front, behind and to each side of him. The eldest of the elves was in the front leading the way into the mists.

They had been walking for a short while, when the mists seemed to clear and reveal a forest. The forest sparkled everywhere, as the sun light came through the trees. Leaves were the deepest green, the trees all in great health as their branches reached for the suns energy. The grass shone with pink and purple flowers as far as the eye could see.

Aoshi stared upon the land. Tranquility seemed to over come him as he walked deeper into the forest. The elves stayed around him until they came to the oldest and tallest tree. The tree seemed to glow, silver, near the bottom as an elf seemed to emerge from inside it. "What have you to report from the scouting mission?" The deep elderly female voice spoke out.

The eldest among the elves spoke, "We've found intruders upon the forest, one of which happens to be one of us in disguise." His voice rang clear as murmuring started among the younger elves.

"Let him walk forward." The female voice spoke once more, the silhouette shaping into a firm elf. The elves surrounding Aoshi parted and he walked forward with his mask as always. Inside he was confused, he knew this land the feeling was ebbed into his bones. It seemed the further he walked toward this elder elf he felt a connection to her. His blood seemed to beat, as he grew closer.

"It has been awhile lord Aoshi," The elder elf spoke her features turning into a smile. She looked into his arms and her eyes grew wide. "You hold a powerful human," She mused as she waved her hand, the wind blowing her hair behind her head once more.

Aoshi felt Misao lift from his arms and watched as she lay still in the air. The wind billowed around her form. The elder lowered her enough to gaze at her. Her eyes widened, as Misao's face scrunched together as she awoke from the induced slumber.

Her eyes opened to reveal sea green pools. The coloring of her eyes was human, but the deepness of the color was an elfin heritage. Misao looked around with her eyes, she didn't recognize the forest she was in. She felt nothing holding her, yet she was in the air.

Misao found herself on her feet in an instant and tumbled to the ground. She looked up at the elder elf. The elder elf sensed her elfin magic, but who's it was she couldn't place. It had been a long time since she had felt this power. The elder waved her hand and Misao was once again in the air, her feet an inch from the ground.

"Half-ling who was your father?" She scrunched her eyes trying to figure out the strength coming from this small girl. She knew of only a few to venture from the sacred high elf forest. Some had been long ago and recalling their names was a hard task. Once an elf left it would be decades before one returned, unless summoned back to the forest. All of whom had been men.

"Please put me down," Misao voiced meekly, finding air hard to come by.

The elder pursed her lips and waved her hand. Misao fell to the ground once more, but was caught by Aoshi, before she could go to her knees. She leaned against Aoshi as her body felt exhausted.

"You shouldn't touch a high elf." More elves surrounded the pair.

"She shouldn't have been able to enter the forest." Another shouted.

"Quiet," The elder called out, the group backed a step away and stayed quiet. "I asked you a question young one. If you wish to stay awake I advise you tell me and soon." She was getting bored of this little one's scaredness.

"That is why we've come," Aoshi's deep voice rang out clear. More gasps came from the group as they recognized the voice that had just spoken. His eyes scanned the crowd of elves with disinterest. "Misao tell them, why we are here." Aoshi looked down at her meeting her scared gaze. He nodded and she looked to the elder once more.

"My father was..." Misao was unsure how to word it. "Tren of the high elves," She stated his name and title proudly. Misao looked around once gasp and murmurs started from the group.

"A high elf with such skills and praise was with a human?" A few elves questioned.

"Silence," The elder elf called once more. "He was inline for the leadership of the elves as well. He chose to deny this heritage and left the forest long ago. I haven't heard from him in over two hundred years." She spoke to Misao. "All of a sudden a child claiming to be his has appeared. Tell me where is he now?"

"Misao bit her lip and down cast her eyes. "He died three years ago." Misao mumbled as tears fell from her closed eyes. She held onto Aoshi's shirt as she tried to gain composer.

"Aoshi, is she the true daughter of this elf?" The elder questioned. The slight confusion in his eyes made her smirk. "You need to gain your elfin memory back then?" She questioned as she closed her eyes and the wind picked up around them.

Aoshi closed his eyes as the winds came from all sides and smashed into him and Misao's form. His arms encircled Misao to try and keep the beating of the wind off her.

Memories flooded into his mind making him fall to the ground and land on his knees, his breathing harsh as he clutched Misao closer to him, trying to overcome the pain.

Misao was shocked as Aoshi embraced her. She fell to the ground with him clinging to his form, as the winds died down. "Aoshi?" She questioned quietly. A gasp escaped her as she was flung from him. She landed on her butt on the ground, her wide eyes staring up at him in shock.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes unfocused as he looked at her. He closed his eyes and stood tall trying to get all his thoughts in order. He took deep breaths as he pieced his elfin memory together.

"It pains me to do that so quickly dear child, but your memory is required for you to understand." Aoshi's eyes opened once more and pinned the woman with his gray-ice-blue eyes. The elder turned her head away from the piercing stare. "You've learned to hide your emotions I see."

"Yes," Aoshi responded in a dead tone.

"Is this girl who she says she is?" The elder was growing angry.

"She is the daughter of Tren." Aoshi replied in his cold voice.

"That half-ling is in line to rule the high elves?" Numerous shouts came from the group of elves.

"No," The elder responded, as she looked upon Misao once more. "Leave us, I wish to speak to these two alone." Her gaze pinned Misao as she finally stood, dusting her self off. She met the leaders gaze and then Aoshi's ice cold one.

Sorry for the sporadic updates i just haven't had time lately with two jobs and volunteering for the play.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the rurouni Kenshin characters. I woud like to address something that I don't kow if I ever did. I don't make this an orignal story as I am trying to start Misao's mother story in this one. I also wanted to use the characters in this as I already know their attitudes in a way.**

**Also if you find any characters OOC Please let me know why you think so. That way I can work on it and try to fix it. You also have to remember no matter how the character seems to you others will she that character differant. Some peopel will agree and oterhs won't. Anyway please leave a review and let me know if this chapter makes sense or if I need to fix it and clear things out. **

Misao's eyes wandered from the two who towered over her small frame. The elder elf now stood her golden eyes staring at Misao. "Aoshi I would like you to remain in the human world once more.

Misao looked to Aoshi, who'd focused his eyes on the elder elf. "I will need an explanation as to why." His voice cold as he spoke.

"Of course, but this Halfling will need to leave this forest." Her voice sounded definite.

"Why do you shun my kind so much?" Misao asked before anyone else could speak. The elder brought her hand up and waved her hand. The wind picked up and a gust went toward Misao. Instinctively her hands went up to guard her, a gasp came from her as she felt the wind hit one of her arms as it passed by her.

She brought her hands down and stared at the tall back. "I brought her with me as a human. My obligations are to make sure she returns unharmed." His voice was still icy.

"You didn't need to block her, a shield formed around her before you jumped in. She is indeed Tren's daughter." The elders eyes locked onto Misao's form. "I suppose she will remain until I let you leave.

"Yes," Aoshi voiced turning away from the elder, grabbing Misao's arm and pulled her along with him.

"Aoshi, I still need to speak with her, and you." The elder called.

"I shall return," Aoshi continued walking. He stopped as the elder appeared before him.

"I need to speak with her now. I do not care if you wish me to. Remember I lead the elves and not you.

"Wheather you lead or not is not my priority. She is a Halfling, I am a full elf. The two are not suppose to mix, and the other elves do not wish to lay eyes on her.

"If not for her aura she would look like an elf. Her ears are elvin as is her skin color. Her aura radiates her human. If you will Aoshi, I must talk with her, it is in regard to her father. Not all full elves think down upon Halflings Aoshi. Her gold eyes gleamed as the sun hit them.

Aoshi growled as the elder took Misao's hand and pulled her arm free. Then they were gone. Aoshi whipped around as he saw the tree they had been near glow a golden color as she went into her home.

Misao dear, normally only full high elves are to enter this realm, but I think you should have special priveledges, a warm smile laid upon the high elves golden face. "I knew your father well. He was always the adventurous type, wanting to learn about life in genral. He went to the human world against my will, and he still returned. He knew the consequences for disobeying my rule, yet he returned." Her deep voice held sincerity. "He was a wondrous elf, he mastered the sword techniques of the human world and taught us, he taught us how to fight as well. Even after being shunned by our race he continued to come and go from this forest. Some knew his faith in our people. He kept the elf ways and brought himself honor among our race."

"You speak as though he…" Misao was cut off.

A chuckle cut her off as a warm smile appeared on her face. "I was in love with your father. It takes awhile for elves to admit their feelings, but we have an eternity to do so. Unlike you humans that seek love as soon as the feelings manifest. You hold your fathers grace, your mothers beauty.

"You met my mother?" Another chuckle met her ears.

"You father showed us that not all humans just killed. She was a very beautiful woman, even to elves. She walked into this forest one day looking for your father. He had yet to return and she was worried. Her skills as a fighter were near his. She beat the elves I sent to watch the forest. She didn't kill or harm them, unless neccisary."

"I never got to know her." Misao mumbled.

"Mmm, she was very kind. I respected her even as an elf. She didn't prance in demanding to see him, but she did forcefully enter the forest. Somehow she managed to find our realm even through the thick fog that can take you deeper into the forest. She was also able to repel the sleep spell that my elves cast upon her." Her golden eyes locked on to Misao's. "Tren told me she possessed a power that was wanted by a few people in your world. He wanted to protect her always and told me he refused to come back to our world anymore. He denounced the title he was to gain and refused my love gently." Her eyes saddened.

"You told the elves you hadn't seen my father for a long time though."

"Yes, I haven't seen your father in that many years. Your mother was very powerful and did something with you and him, which even your father may not have realized. I know she died, how and when I am not sure, but you were brought to the future for a reason. I do not know the reason and now a new king wants your power. It has been 5 generations since your mother was killed. The wars are over, and you remain to live."

"I'm not in my rightful time?" Misao questioned as she fell to her knees.

"Mmm, I am not sure if you are or not. I do know that your mother held great power and bestowed it upon you when you were born. Upon her death she may have used her remaining strength to get you to safety thinking you would not be hunted in this time." Her voice wavered slightly. "It has been so long since I've seen your father, and now I will never see him." A heavy sigh left her as she looked down at Misao.

"So what will happen to me?" Misao was shocked at the news.

"I will have Aoshi protect you, you are still elven and I will keep your powers away from the humans if I am able." The elders eyes closed.

"But…" Misao stopped as she found herself staring at Aoshi instead of the elder. "What happened.

"She transported you here," Aoshi's ice cold gaze met hers and made her shiver slightly. "I will show you to my hut. Do not leave for any reason, I will return when the elder has finished speaking with me." Aoshi stepped to the side and walked past her form on the ground.

"Aoshi?" Misao questioned. He stopped and turned his head toward her.

"Yes," His eyes met hers once more and Misao turned her head away.

"I can't seem to get up," Misao mumbled as she looked at the ground. She didn't hear his steps as he approached her. She didn't even see his shadow as he stood over her. The next moment all she felt was his arms gliding under her knees and lifting her into his strong arms.

"I will warn you, this will be the last time I lift you into my arms like this. From now on make your self mobile, and don't let anything affect your reflexes or movements." His voice was still cold as he walked toward his hut.

"I'm sorry to burden you." Misao spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"It is to be expected as the elder has talked to you." Aoshi stopped in front of a tree jumping up and landing on a branch. He approached the hut that stood in front of him and pushed the flap forward as he entered. He set Misao on the leaf bed and walked back to the door. "Rest, I will return shortly and we can eat then. As soon as the elder permits it I want to leave and go back to the oniwabanshuu."

"You are still going to go back to the human world?" Misao asked as she laid back.

"Yes," He pulled the flap back and took a step forward.

"Are you going because the high elf elder is going to make you?"

"No I have other reason's for going. I never did like the elf forest. I had other things that occupied me while being here. We had a war here a while back. It required us to fight against the humans and their pitiful tactics. That is the reason I am going back, I am the leader of that group of spies. I will not abandon them because I have regained my memory." Aoshi stepped out of the hut jumping to the ground once more.

His light steps didn't make a sound as he approached the tree once more and waited for the glowing light. She appeared and gave him a cool glance then stepped back and motioned for him to go inside. "I wish to speak to you alone, and I know a few elves will disregard my request."

Aoshi walked through the glowing part of the tree followed by the elder.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so terribly sorry.I thought I posted chapter seven...I'm almost done with Chapter 8...I need to see if one of my reviers that e-mials me will look at it though lol...so I makle sure it all makes sense...I will try my hardest to get chpater 8 updated in a week or two k.**

** I don't own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin...they belong to their rightful owners. **

**Just remembered the full moon thing was from Until the full moon, by the creator of FAKE. I think the characters really resemble the ones from FAKE, but that's just me hehe. It's about Vampires and Werewolves. A rather odd mix of a vampire and a werewolf having a son who ends up with him having a uniqueness when the full moon is about. Something about it I love it, its a good story, and well it's just major fun to me. Also people I know that didn't weren't exactly fond of Yaoi read it and loved it.  
**

**Review Responses:**

**Tears...no reviews for last chapter pooh...I didn't really see any newer reviews that had any questions except for th one about making this an orginal fiction. I really would try but I can't seem to write original fiction and update it...sorry. **

**I hope you all like and thanks for the reviews, for those I didn't respond to. Also for the lurkers out there thanks for reading.**

Aoshi came back to the hut to find Misao asleep on the leaf bed. He prepared something to eat and woke her. Misao blushed as she watched him move around bringing the food to the low table. They ate in silence, Misao glancing at him as he ate. His features had change slightly, his ears pointed now. His eyes seemed more refined as well. In her eyes he'd become more handsome after changing to his true form.

Misao smiled when Aoshi glanced at her. She frowned when he pointed to the food and slowly she ate.

As soon as they finished eating Aoshi told her to get some sleep and offered her the bed, while he lay on the floor, a blanket covering him. Misao found sleep an hour after lying in the bed. It seemed cold to her somehow.

Misao was awoken by some commotion outside. "How can he still be here, he was to return to the human world." Misao heard someone shout.

"Wasn't he supposed to leave last night since that half-ling was with him?" Another hollered. Misao slowly stood, wobbling slightly as sleep hadn't left her yet. She stumbled to the door and pulled the cloth back. She gasped as she saw Aoshi running through a kata. She'd been told she would learn something similar to his style.

Misao leaned against the frame and watched him as he silently moved. His eyes pinned her when he finished and she blushed as she darted back into the hut.

Aoshi hadn't commented about her watching or anything, he didn't really need to as she hadn't stepped outside the hut. They were leaving the village now and she looked back at the elder sitting in front of her tree. Her gold eyes glimmered in the sunlight, sparkling through the trees. Misao smiled and waved slightly as they left and a fog surrounded them. "Aoshi?" Misao questioned meekly, he seemed to be angry.

"Yes," His voice was cold.

"Can I ask what she talked about with you?"

"No," Was Aoshi's reply.

Misao sighed and the rest of the walk was in silence. Soon the fog surrounding them seemed to disappear and they found themselves back at the clearing where they had been surrounded. Misao blinked as she saw the sky turn dark all of a sudden. She looked closely at it and notice clouds covering it. She felt a pain in her chest and placed her hand on it.

The next thing Misao knew, she found herself pinned to a tree, a mewl coming from her as Aoshi's lips met the skin of her neck. "A...a...o...sh...ii" She managed to get out when his lips kissed behind her ear. Her hands went to his shoulders and pulled on his coat, only to try and pull him closer as pleasure coursed through her. "Nnn, Aoshi please sto..." Misao whimpered in pain as she fell to her side and connected with the ground hard. Her breathing slightly heavy, and a blush on her cheeks as she looked up at the tall elf. His eyes hooded by his bangs.

"Stay away from me," His voice was low, almost a growl. Misao watched him walk across the clearing they were using as a camp sight. Misao slowly lifted her upper body up and stared at him. She turned so she was sitting on her butt and slowly slid closer to the tree. Misao leaned her back against the tree bringing her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against her legs.

Misao felt the wind flutter across her form and she looked up as moonlight hit her form. She looked up at the moonlight and gasped. 'I've lost track of time.' Her eyes were huge as she looked at the full moon. 'Now I know why he did that to me.' She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at him. His eyes seemed to glow an eerie cold blue as he watched her. She turned her head back up to the moon. 'It's so pretty, no matter what it does to me." Misao took a deep breath as she felt her body reacting to it's light.

Misao reached up and took the tie from her hair. She shook her hair free, her eyes opening as she looked at his shocked eyes. She looked down at the ground, her skin deepened to a dark rich bronze color. She knew her eyes were a deep forest green by now. She felt her ears grow slightly, only to a finer point. She brought some of her deep rich black hair over her shoulder and smiled as it shimmered in the moon's silver glow. It had grown about a foot longer, and a slight bit thicker.

Misao jumped as she heard a branch snap. She looked up only to find Aoshi about a foot away from her. "What are you?" His voice was still low and cold.

"Right now and for the next week I'll be a full high elf." A smile on her face, her deep green eyes closing. She heard Aoshi's breath and looked at him. "Is something wrong?" Misao questioned.

"I have never heard a half elf, weather a high elf or not, change to a full elf." He took another step closer.

Misao placed her hands on the tree trunk and winced as she felt her new nails scrape the bark slightly. "I am sorry," She turned and looked at the tree as she apologized. Slowly she stood up, her eyes meeting his silver gaze. "Aoshi your eyes have changed."

"Yes, I have been restored to my elfin magic, my eyes were originally silver. My skin tone will change soon as well." His voice was cold as he continued to take one more step and stood directly in front of her. "Now why is it that you change in the moon's light?"

"I'm not quite sure, my father wasn't even sure. He believes it has something to do with my mothers power." Misao looked down at her hands. "I really think my mother may have had some elfin blood in her." Misao smiled up at Aoshi as she lifted her eyes back to his. His hands landed on the bark, just above her shoulders. Misao looked at his arms and gasped once more as his lips were at her throat.

"Aoshi, you...ahh," Misao found her hands in his hair. She slid them down his neck and placed them on his shoulders, trying to push him away. "No, you, ahh, told me to..." Misao was cut off as Aoshi's lips met hers. Aoshi's hands were on her waist now as he leaned his body weight against hers. Misao got over the shock and started to respond to the kiss.

She felt one of his hand slide up her clothed stomach to cup her breast and she stilled. She bit down on his lip and he growled as he drew away. Her nails dug into his shoulders as well. She was surprised he didn't react to her nails. His hand moved back to her waist.

"You shouldn't seduce people." Aoshi's voice was still low, but now it held a slightly raspier sound.

"I didn't." Misao managed to pant out. She tried to push him away, only to have him kiss and lick behind her ear.

"Mmm," Aoshi mumbled as he placed nips down her throat and switched to the other side doing the same. Misao clamped her mouth shut, but couldn't help but let little mewls escape her throat.

"Aoshi, stop please," Misao whined. She could feel her body reacting and shook her head to try and dispel the desire. 'Spell.' Misao thought. "Desire of fire and heat please leave, I summon thee water spirit, please aid m..." Misao found her mouth covered by his lips once more.

A shriek left Misao as Aoshi shoved himself backwards after being drenched with water. She panted and slowly slid down the tree trunk. Her legs shaky, showing how much he had affected her. She looked up and noticed Aoshi had a scowl on his face. His silver eyes closed as he regained his normal breathing. "Aoshi, I..."

"Silence." Misao froze at the iciness of his voice. "I was warned." Aoshi mumbled and headed back across the clearing.

Aoshi leaned against the tree and slid to the ground, his eyes closed.

"**You must watch yourself Aoshi, I had to force your elfin magic back into your body, more quickly than I usually would. It is going to take some of your strength. You may also have some of your human qualities, you've pent up, lash out."**  
"**I have been able to control myself as of now," His voice was soft.**

"**Yes but your elfin senses have yet to return completely. I will tell you lust can be a rather urgent feeling. Especially with her." The elder gasped at what she'd revealed.**

**Aoshi's eyes showed confusion. "What is it with her? She will not break my defenses." Aoshi growled.**

**A smile came to the elders face. "I would rather you not say that Aoshi, one can not predict what will happen, especially with a half-elf. They have unique gifts, especially one born with two elfin bloods."**

"**Two?" Aoshi blinked.**

"**Mmm, it is very hard to distinguish, her mother was from a mountain tribe of elves. They died with the first war that plagued our realms. I would take it a full elf from that tribe survived and bore a child of human and elf blood. Her blood lineage is very small from that tribe, but it shows with the ears she has. Most half-lings don't have elfin ears. A few do and they seem to contain as much power as a full elf."**

"**Can that not depend on who the parent was that had the blood, and which blood it was?" Aoshi spoke as he looked around the small space they were floating in.**

"**Sometimes, and sometimes not. The tribe her mother was from held enormous powers, for elves. Most powers they held were unknown and could cause extensive damage to people. Nature was never hurt unless fire was involved. That is why the humans destroyed them first, it didn't help there numbers were small, mainly because women from that tribe were rare."**

"**So the extent of her powers is unknown even to her?"**

"**Mmm, I believe so. She may live longer than a human life because of her bloodlines, nothing can be certain since that tribe died out before my time. My father told me about it when I was much younger, and I am afraid I may be the last to remember that tribe. It goes back at least 1500 years."**

"**I will try and remember what you have told me." A nod was all he received as he found himself standing in front of the tree once more. This time the forest was dimmer than earlier, meaning it was just beginning to get dusk in the human world. _'We must hurry and rest, so we can return to the oniwabanshuu tomorrow.'_**

Aoshi leaned his head back against the tree and placed a hand to his face. The moment they had stepped out of the fog he had winced as his hearing had returned 10-fold. His eyes seemed to change instantly as well. The blackness of the human world welcoming as if it had been sunlight, he would be unable to see for a few hours. He could feel the nature around him once more as well, that feeling was welcome. He'd always felt something was out of place when he was in the wood.

He'd also felt something make him hot all of sudden and he looked to the girl asking him things. "Yes," and "No." Were the two things he stated as he tried to figure out what the feeling was. It was hard to decipher, now that he was mostly elfin. He found the more he looked at Misao the more heated his body would get.

As the fog dissipated he could no longer control the feeling and found he'd pinned her to atree and his lips tasted her skin. She tasted sweet to him as he continued. He'd finally managed to get the raging feeling down to a dull ache, as he felt something else on him react. That tiny feeling down there had made him snap back to reality and he'd done only what he could think of. He threw her to the ground and walked away. " Stay away from me." Coming out as a growl.

His eyes watched her as he settled across from her, on the far side of the clearing. His eyes widened as he saw the moonlight stream upon her form. He'd seen a smile from her a few minutes before but just pinned her with his gaze, thus she kept her eyes closed.

When she unbound her hair he felt compelled to approach her and stood up and walked towards her. The twig snapping jolted him back to his surroundings. He was mystified by the green depths her eyes held, as green as a forest. Her skin darkened as well, mainly from the silver glow of the moonlight. The rest was a major blue as he answered something she said, than questioned her why she looked like a high elf and then he attacked her once more.

The next instance he'd felt water douse him and saw the slight fear in her eyes, yet the want he saw made him close his eyes. Hearing her voice made him snap at her and he walked away yet again. Now he tried to calm the raging feel of desire pumping through his veins.

**Ackkkkk that was way weird how that ended, I wanted to end it after the italic part, but I didn't hehe. I tried to keep it short, his review of what went on. That way I wasn't saying something I didn't say blah blah. So I hope you all liked the chapter hehe it was funnnnn writing it that was for sure and I hope the idea of the full moon isn't too old after all it's been used in a few stories, manga wise and all. Well please leave a review and what not.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all I can't believe it's been three years……or close to. So I reread this story and I couldn't believe I'd started chapter 8. I thought cool maybe I'd finished it and can update. Sadly I don't think the chapter itself is finished but at this point in time I don't know what I could add as my muse has no idea where this was going in anyway. As I don't really plan my stories out they just pop up and I write. So I'm off to catch up on deedlets tale and I shall see if that gets me back in the way this story was going. I'm going to go ahead and update even though this is exceedingly short. I shall try my darndest to update something but I can't promise as I have a few ideas but I don't know how far they will take me and all.

I do believe the chapter itself has a solid ending for the moment though. I definitely want to write something for this story so I'll do that and then I'll reread deedlets tale otherwise I'll not write at all. The urge to write is going away so ttyl.

* * *

Misao opened her eyes as she felt the sunlight warm her face

Misao opened her eyes as she felt the sunlight warm her face. She opened her eyes only to shut them. She pulled the cloth over her head and opened her eyes again, spots appearing in her vision. _'I forgot last night was the night of the full moon.' _Misao thought as she groaned. Her eyes would hurt all day now, slowly she ran her fingers on the cloth edge that she held. She blinked, '_When did I...' _Her thoughts trailed off as said cloth was pulled off her.

"We need to get moving, the oniwabanshuu are expecting us to return soon, I have things I need to do." Aoshi stated as he slipped his coat back on.

Misao blinked at his back, he didn't once, look at her. Misao slowly sat up and then stretched wincing as she felt the shirt she was wearing slide higher. Her transformations were odd, she agreed. She grew about 4 inches, her skin-tone darkened, her eyes grew a deep rich green, and her hair grew. Those were the most noticeable things.

Misao stood up and sighed, she still felt tired, her transformations were always like this. She'd need to get a few hours more sleep tonight in order to be able to function normally. Misao looked to where Aoshi had been and growled as she saw him walking toward the oniwabanshuu hideout. Misao raced after him catching up without winding herself.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Misao questioned, the night before completely forgotten.

"I told you I have business I need to do, I am the leader of the oniwabanshuu." Aoshi's voice was flat and cold.

"I know, and I am to be trained in the ways of your clan, I've heard this before, but that doesn't explain why you started leaving me behind. I also want to know why your coat was over me?" Misao smiled and looked up at him.

His gaze was once again cold as he glanced at her and continued his pace. Misao strode easily along with him. She kept staring up at him waiting for answers. "We are already late in returning," Aoshi answered then stayed silent.

"What about..." Misao trailed off as she jumped into a nearby tree, Aoshi following.

"I saw her, I don't know how, but she lives." A man in his thirties shouted. The said man was on the ground shaking.

"There ain't a way you could see her, she was killed by an arrow." Another man said as he walked up next to the man staring into the forest.

"Who? Are they talking about?" Misao whispered to Aoshi. Aoshi glanced at her and then looked down to the men once more.

"He's right she couldn't be alive, I saw her body with my own eyes." A woman's voice was heard.

"I know what I saw and it wasn't a trick of the light either. She was walking along next to a rather tall man."

"If you paid attention, wind spirits, you would see that he is an elf as was this girl. The woman that died was only half.

Misao's eyes widened, she was unable to breath or move. Misao fell forward as the woman waved her hand. She hit the ground hard. Misao couldn't move a mussel and found her self being turned over with a kick to her side. She groaned as she stared up at a woman with fair skin, long black hair and maroon eyes.

"She looks an awful lot like Iilya yes she does." The woman squeezed her hand together watching as Misao's face scrunched in pain. "For a full elf you are easily caught by a witches spell."

"Y..ou...cal...led...u...po...n...a...spi..." Misao screamed in agony.

"What are you doing?" The witch spoke as she looked at the coward that had spotted Misao first. His hand let go of a knife, as he stared at her with wide eyes

"She can't be alive." The man mumbled. The witch growled and flung her hand, the man flew back and collided with a tree.

"I don't like men never have." The witch spoke and turned, gasping as she met the point of a kodachi. "You weren't caught, you must have much power."

"You think of yourself to highly." Aoshi deep voice spoke as he looked at Misao. Her eyes closed in agony from the pain in her leg. "Release her." He moved the knife an inch closer almost breaking the skin.

"Heh, I do not need to..." The witch spoke.

"When you die, so does your spell." Aoshi stared into her eyes.

"I will not fear your blade. You would have a hard time killing me anyway." Her voice held mirth as she spoke. Aoshi flew back as her eyes scrunched in anger. His feet slid overt he leaves and grass. His back collided with a tree knocking the wind from his lungs.

His silver eyes looked to where she was last seen only to find her suspended in the air. Chocking sounds escaped her as she grabbed at her throat. His eyes instantly flashed to Misao. Her clothes flutter, her hair blown back as winds ran around her form. His eyes widened as her eyes were gold. Her hand flattened out toward the witch, her intent stare focused on her as well.

"Misao?" Aoshi questioned, he actually felt afraid, he found his limbs shaking from the amount of power coming from her form. Her golden pupils snapped to his form, seeing him made her slowly lower her hand. Aoshi stayed still, his face showing none of the fear he felt. He moved his eyes to the witches form as Misao's eyes snapped to her limp form.

Aoshi cautiously approached Misao and he stopped next to her. "What did you do?" Aoshi cast a side-glance to her and then looked to the limp form.

"Uh," Misao groaned as she shook her head. She'd watched Aoshi fly backwards and she couldn't stand to watch him get hurt. She'd stopped feeling the pain over her body and stood her angry gaze landing on the witch. Now she stood, Aoshi standing next to her and the witch on the ground. "What happened?" Misao grabbed her head and collapsed to her knees, she felt weak.

"Misao?" She'd heard him question and she lifted her head to look at him, worry present in his eyes. She smiled and then everything went black.

Aoshi bent down and lifted her into his arms, a sigh escaping him. He's been afraid this would happen. She'd use a great amount of power too quickly. Up until now she'd only learned to use spirits of the land. He'd been told her mother might have a great power but to actually see a soceress of that magnitude was rare. It must be the mix of blood in her veins.

Aoshi cast his gaze at the witch once more and then returned to his trek back to the oniwabanshuu. Any other day he might try to take both women back with him but to do so while he was still regaining his senses would not be wise. If the witch were to awake and be that close to him she might be able to sense his awareness was not that of a full elf yet, she could do something drastic to injure him.

Aoshi walked a steady pace, he needed time to think of what to tell his comrades when he returned. He needed an explanation that would help Misao as well.

* * *

K I know it's not finished but I really don't know what else to add as I know the style will be different after such a long gap of writing. I've started the next chapter and hopefully it will be triple this length. Pls don't be mean on the updating part for any who still read this. I know the length is really short but I would like to know where people see this going. I have an inkling of an idea and I think i may even try and outline so I can keep it on a good pace. Right now what I really want to do is go back to the first chapter and fix all the errors with all the hads and stuff that don't need to be there. I do have to say I think the writing got a little better in the middle of the third chapter anyway please review for anyone who reads this please...i would like to know how I can improve and i would really love a beta reader it would be helpful to keep writing because then i could shoot ideas about anyway i've yacked long enough for anyone who is still reading this thanks.


End file.
